Can Never Catch a Break
by Spock Prime
Summary: Jim meets a Vulcan guy named Spock at the bar. Spock had some issues that resulted in him going to the bar and Jim tries to cheer him up. One thing leads to another, they're both having the best time of their life at Jim's apartment. The next morning Jim had woken up alone. But he won't be alone for much longer. I really suck at summaries but there's Mpreg and Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh my God, it has been so long since I have updated on here. I'm so sorry. I know my other SPN story is not finished, but I promise that I _will_ complete it. It just needs some editing (and that's what I'm sort of doing at the moment). But for now, I really feel like writing an mpreg Star Trek fic because over the months, I have become overly obsessed with it and I just can't resist writing about it. This chapter was read over by me twice after writing, so hopefully there are no spelling mistakes. But for now, enjoy! x**

Warnings for this chapter: Slash and Sexual content.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Chapter 1: Friday Night Out

It's a Friday night and Jim needs a break. He's been working so hard this week as a mechanic that he has finally crossed the line. His buddy, Scotty at work gave him an early leave today because of how exhausted he seemed. Jim, of course had no where to go after leaving work, so he went to the town's local bar. He was friends with the bartender named, Noah there so he was lucky enough to get drinks on the house. He sat at the bar for hours there until it became dark. He was talking with Noah for a bit until the bartender saw that something was bothering Jim.

"What's the matter boy?" The older man asked. "You seem pretty off and miserable today, considering the other days that you come here, you're pretty happy. Hell, you even get lucky most of the time, what's bothering ya'?"

"Oh nothing..just work. I don't really feel like it today, Noah I'm just tired." Jim blurted out lazily as he leaned against his right arm looking even more miserable.

"Jimmy boy," he said, "you gotta stop pushing yourself like this. You're gonna strain yourself. Try and take it easy. Why don't you try and find someone for once? To actually settle with? Instead of spending all your time at work like that."

"Nah man, I'm not ready for that kind of crap." Jim waved it off, "The one night stands are good enough for me." He said turning around in his seat, taking a good look at the whole bar.

Noah went back to bar tending, whilst Jim spotted a man sitting alone at a small table, nursing a glass of whiskey. This man caught Jim's attention because of the red Star Fleet uniform he was wearing. What would a guy like him be doing here? He looked too clean and neat to be in a place like this, Jim thought. And besides, _he seemed to be a Vulcan._

He decided to go and help his curiosity by trying to get to know the man. He got up from the bar table and approached the pointy eared lad.

"Hey, can I join sitting with you or is the seat already taken?" Jim said, using his smirk like voice.

The Vulcan looked up at Jim and answered, "Nobody is accompanying this seat, so you are free to sit, Mr...?"

"Jim. Just call me Jim." He smiled politely as he sat down. "And you are...?"

"My name is Spock." The Vulcan answered.

"Nice to meet ya' Spock. Now may I ask...what's a neat looking guy like you sitting in a place like this and not touching his drink at all?" He smirked, pointing at Spock's glass of whiskey.

Spock barely sighed and looked down. He seemed a bit upset but it looked like he tried his hardest to mask his emotions. "I was told by a classmate that if I'm ever feeling 'down', as what you humans call it, I should go to a bar and consume a certain amount of alcohol that would make all of my worries go away. But that does not seem to work." He finally looked up at Jim.

"Sorry if it's not working out for you that much..may I ask what has happened though?" Jim questioned as he took a sip of his drink.

"The relationship that I had been holding with my girlfriend had been terminated due to a fight we had earlier today." He said dully as he finally took a small gulp of his whiskey. "She said that I always never show my emotions and I never show affection towards her."

'I can see why' Jim secretly thought. "Man that sounds rough. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"There is no need for an apology. It was not your fault. It was clearly mine for acting like a horrible person with her. I only wanted to make her happy but I did the complete opposite." He said with no emotion this time.

"I'm actually glad your classmate told you to come to a bar because this is just the place for a situation like this." Jim smiled sympathetically. "Hey Noah! Bring double of the usual!" Jim called out and Spock looked at him with confusion.

"The only thing that's going to make feel a lot better right now is what that guy," he pointed towards Noah, "is going to bring for the both of us. And it's on the house." He smiled.

"On the house?" Spock questioned, confused.

"It means that I'm paying for the both of us. So you won't have to worry." Jim chuckled at the little knowledge Spock had for these things.  
"That is very kind if you Jim but maybe I should just be going, I have classes tomorrow morning." Spock said as he was about to get up, but he was stopped by a gentle grip to him arm.

"Naw come on man, don't leave. Besides you've had a lot of bad stuff to take in today, you need a break." Jim said, giving him puppy-like eyes.  
Spock sighed and relaxed in his seat. "Alright fine, but only a drink. Then I would really have to get going."

*10 shots of whiskey later*

"W-ow. I have never been s-o intox-icated in my life be-fore." Spock slurred with his words.

"It gets better with every shot you take. But I think you've had enough there." Jim said stably as he softly slapped Spock on the back. He may have consumed a lot of alcohol but he sure can hold his liquor.

"I-have to g-et going." Spock giggled as he attempted to get up but almost tripped.

"Alright tough guy, you can't go out on your own like that. You're crashing at mine until you're sober." Jim chuckled as he helped Spock up. He could never let Spock go back to his dorm like this. If they ever found out that he was out all night and drunk, there would be horrible consequences.

Jim paid for the drinks, thanked Noah and left the bar. He walked all the way to his hover car and helped a drunken Spock get in the front seat. He went around the vehicle and got into the driver's seat.

"You're a great man. 'm glad I met you." Spock said, sounding a bit ridiculous.

"Yeah that's great to know Spock. Now just hold on, we'll be at my apartment in a few." He said starting up the hover car. He drove off with the speed slightly lower than the limit. He didn't want to get into any accidents tonight.

* * *

They finally arrived at Jim's apartment door. Jim had to carry Spock all the way because of how drunk and off balance he was. He dropped the keys that he was about to unlock the door with. He cussed as he bent down to grab them, but before he could turn around an enter his home, he felt strong arms pushing him against the door

Spock had Jim pinned on the apartment door, looking at him, straight into his ocean blue eyes. Spock searched into Jim's eyes and he had the look on his face that read, 'I found it'.

"Spock, what're you doing..let go of-" Jim was interrupted.

Spock clashed his own lips with his. Jim wanted to push Spock away from the kiss but he didn't. He actually leaned into it. It felt good to him. Spock let go of Jim's arms and gently placed them on Jim's face. The kiss broke and the pair stared deeply into each others eyes.

Before they knew it, they were inside Jim's bedroom stripping each other from their clothing. They were desperate for each other's touch. Their arousal growing stronger with each piece of clothing they strip off.

Once completely naked, Spock pushed Jim on the king sized bed and climbed on top of him. "You're mine tonight." The Vulcan whispered fiercely. Jim loved the sound of that.

Jim grabbed the lube on his bedside table and handed it to Spock. He knew what to do with it. He applied it to his almost throbbing cock and spread Jim's legs, so he could wrap it around him. Spock touched Jim's entrance with the head of his cock, causing the human to moan pleasurably.

Finally he pushed inside Jim, making both men moan out loudly. Spock went fast and slow at some bits and he went so hard that Jim started thrusting his own hips along with the rhythm. His legs tightened around Spock and he gripped one hand tightly on his shoulder. The other hand was rubbing his own cock, trying to get himself to release.

Spock's moans became louder and louder until they turned into groans. He was just as close as Jim was.

"God! Yes! Spock!" Jim yelped as Spock went faster.

Jim was to first to release. His throbbing cock came all over his and Spock's stomach. Seconds later, a very loud moan came from Spock as he released inside of Jim.  
Both men had collapsed on the bed, panting and sweating hard. Jim could feel the semen inside him. It burned in such a good way. He turned around and rested his head on Spock's chest. The panting now slowing and becoming more quiet.

"That was..so..great." Jim slightly panted as he drifted off to sleep and so did Spock.

It was one of the best nights that Jim had ever had in quite a while.

**A/N: What did you think? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Any type of critical reviews are welcome! (But seriously, it would be so nice if you review, it helps me more than you think).**** I'm sorry if this chapter was slightly short, but don't worry, it will get longer in the process, I already have this story planned out (unlike the other one). But yes, new chapter ever week and if I'm nice enough I'll post 2 a week! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! You guys ready for a new awesome chapter of this awesome story?! I sure hope you are! Oh yeah, sorry if Spock was a bit ooc last hapter but I promise when he comes back later in this story, he will be more in character :) Also let me just mention something that I forgot to mention before. This story is an AU where men can bear children, (please don't ask me how, just use your imagination). Also I can't believe at the amount of reads, follows and favourites I got for the _first_ chapter! And thank you guys so much for the reviews, they really do keep me going and they help so much. I do hope enjoy this chapter! Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I try my best to fix them x**

Warnings for this chapter: Mpreg

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

Chapter 2: Oh My God

"Ow my head." Jim groaned rubbing his head while he was in bed. He stretched himself and popped some bones in shoulders and back.

As he stretched reached his arm over on the other side of his bed and found that is was cold and empty. Typical one night stand, he thought. They're always leaving him before he could get the chance to wake up. One time a girl he slept with, robbed him of the 50 bucks he had in his wallet right before she left. Jim still hasn't bothered to care about that, he still sleeps around with people.

He slowly got up, the pounding in his head getting worse, making him groan in pain. He rubbed his temples trying sooth the pain of the hangover, but it didn't help. As he got up, he noticed a note on the pillow that Spock had laid on last night. Jim lazily grabbed and opened up the small hand written note;

_Thank you for the wonderful night. I hope we can meet again sometime._

The note also had an address of where to find Spock. Jim read over it again and chuckled whilst throwing it in the bin. He didn't think it was such a good idea getting to know Spock, especially after the break up with his girlfriend.

Jim got in the shower and cleansed himself from the dried semen that clung to him the whole night. He dried himself up, had some breakfast and headed off to work in his mechanic's uniform.

* * *

"Wait jus' a minute 'ere." Scotty said with his strong Scottish accent. "You actually did it with a man las' night?!" He whispered to Jim, trying to not get the other guys working there to hear him.

"Yep. It wasn't just any man. It was a Vulcan." Jim smirked.

Scotty is Jim's best friend. They had been trustful buds for 5 years, ever since they met each other while applying for the job they have right now. Jim literally tells him everything that goes on with his life, especially his nights after the bar.

"Boy, I never knew you were capable of sleepin' with another man, especially an alien." Scotty said with his heavy Scottish accent. "What if you develop some sort of alien disease or HIV or AIDS or somethin'?! Or what if his ex girlfriend gets back at you?!"

"Scotty relax! He doesn't even know my last name. I bet he doesn't even remember my face. And I highly doubt I'll get some disease just because he's an alien." Jim chuckled as he patted Scotty on the shoulder, trying to calm the worried Scotsman down.

Jim and Scott's talk was interrupted by their boss yelling at them and telling them to get back to work. They seemed to be a bit behind today because of the talks that both of them were having about Jim and Spock. At least Jim isn't pushing himself at work this time.

"We be'r get back to work or else our boss will have our heads off." Scotty complains as he gets back to working on an old 1967 Chevrolet Impala, that needs a tire change.

Jim is still standing in the same position, deep into his thoughts, imagining what would happen if he met Spock again. He chuckled to himself and forgot about it, getting back to work.

*2 months later*

As usual Jim was at work, doing what he usually does as a mechanic. Today was different though. He didn't feel too well. He woke up nauseated this morning and right when he got out of bed, he instantly headed to the bathroom and brought back everything he had for dinner from the night before, into the toilet. Of course, the stubborn person Jim is, he decided to ignore this illness and proceed with his day.

He stood at the hood of a an old car, which needed a battery change and steadied himself, leaning on the top of bumper as a huge wave of nausea came onto him again. He was suddenly feeling extremely ill and dizzy, causing his vision to blur. He wanted to call out for Scotty, or for anyone near him but he couldn't because it was too late, everything had already blacked out.

* * *

"Jim! Jimmy! Wake up man!" Scotty said, very faint to Jim's hearing as he started waking up from the darkness. "You're finally awake! Thank god."

Jim's eyes fluttered open and realised that he was in a different area than he last remembered. He was in his boss' office on an old black leathered couch.

"W-what happened?" Jim grunted as he slowly sat up with Scotty's help.

"Y' blacked out in the garage! One of the workers found you layin' on the floor next to the car you were workin' on." Scotty answered. "Now, are ye' goin' to tell me what's goin' on here? You been sick for 2 weeks now! And it seems to get worse and worse everyday!"

"Gah, Scotty you're just over exaggerating. I swear it's probably the flu or something. It'll pass." Jim said as he tried getting up, but suddenly his face went pale.

"Jim are you ok?" Scotty said, concerned.

Jim didn't reply, he just held his hand over his mouth and threw up all of what he had this morning for breakfast in the nearest bin.

"Yep, thas' it. I'm taking you to a doctor right now, no excuses." Scotty said shaking his head as he rubbed small circles on his best friend's back, who was still throwing up. Jim later then groaned in response.

He hated doctors!

* * *

Jim and Scotty were in the waiting room at a hospital, waiting for Jim's name to be called out. They were still in their one piece mechanic's uniform. They didn't really mind though. It was comfortable, but they did get some looks from people for some reason...

"James Kirk?" A middle aged man, preferably a doctor, called out.

"Yep, that's me." Jim said and he and Scotty got up.

"Follow me," the doctor said professionally. "I'm doctor McCoy by the way." He smiled briefly.

"Nice to meet you." Jim said politely and Scotty smiled.

Doctor McCoy led them to a patient's room that had some medical equipment and an uncomfortable looking flat, leather covered bed. They all sat down and McCoy started asking questions.

"So Mr Kirk, from this report for the past week, you seem to get nausea, vomiting, dizziness and today you experienced fainting." He said not looking at Jim. "So tell me. Are you two in a sexual relationship together?"

"What?! No!" They both said at the exact same time. No wonder people had been giving them weird looks in the waiting room!

"But he has done it with another man- _an alien_ a couple of months ago." Scotty randomly blurted out.

"Shut up Scotty!" Jim yelled and punched his friend in the shoulder.

"OW! What'dya do that for?!" Scotty groaned.

"No, no, no. This is important. I actually needed to know that." McCoy said. "Now Jim, I think I _may_ have a clue of what's going on with you, but I'm not going to say until I'm 100 percent sure about it. All I need right now is a blood test, then we can really talk."

"Blood test? For what? It's probably just going to be the flu or something." Jim stubbornly stated.

"You don't know that Mr Kirk and neither do I. So that's why we're going to run a couple of tests, to check for any diseases or...anything like that." The doctor hesitated, "Let me also tell you something. When a human has sexual contact with a completely different being, such as an alien, there is a high risk of diseases that can be extremely deadly. I'm pretty sure it would be a good idea to run some tests." He said as he got the equipment to draw blood from Jim's arm.

"See I told you so." Scotty said childishly.

"You don't know that, Scotty. Just shut up." Jim whined.

"What type of alien species was the man you slept with?" McCoy asked as he drew blood from Jim's arm. Damn, it really hurt.

"A Vulcan." Jim replied and all the doctor did was nod.

"There we go, that's enough blood. I'm just going to go and run the tests and I'll be back with the results." He smiled, walking out of the room with Jim's blood.

Jim was nervous. He really hoped it was just a flu or a simple virus that can be cured or something. And Scotty being a mother hen like that, is not helping him at all!

* * *

"Ok drum roll, I'm back with the results." McCoy joked. Jim and Scotty were eager to know what's been causing this whole situation.

"I've got two things to tell you. One, you don't have any diseases or illnesses." Jim's heart rate was going really fast now and Scotty was happy to hear that. "The second thing is...exactly what I was expecting. You're pregnant, Mr Kirk."

Silence filled the room for a few moments as Jim and Scotty were both gob smacked. Jim's heart was beating so fast that probably Doctor McCoy and Scotty could hear it.

"_W- wh- what_." Jim stuttered, then looked at Scotty. He started to go pale because of how shocked and nervous he felt. He could swear that his heart was now in his throat. He felt like chocking.

"You're pregnant." The doctor simply repeated.

_Oh my God_, was all Jim could think of over and over in his head. He never- he never even knew this would happen! It never crossed his mind at all!

"Congratulations I guess. I'll leave you two to it for a moment to think about this." McCoy said as he got up and left to give Jim some space to think.

"Jim...what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Scotty whispered, worry and confusion in his voice.

_Oh my God_, was literally what Jim was thinking of. He can't even concentrate on anything but that right now.

**A/N: Yay the mpreg is finally here! I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter, but if you didn't, I'm totally cool with that, because I respect your opinions as long as you don't send me flames. Although I would love it if you guys would review! I need every type of critical opinion that could to help me improve with this story. Oh! Did you guys notice what I did with the supernatural reference there? hahaha! Lastly, as usual, one new chapter every week and if I'm nice enough I'll maybe post two! x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, new chapter, yay! I'm really sorry to say that..Spock is not going to be in this chapter. But I promise that he will be here in later chapters! But anyway, sorry for any spelling mistakes, ****I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it x**

**One more thing! Thank you DyceyMew for helping me with this chapter, it was greatly appreciated x**

Warnings for this chapter: Mpreg, and graphical explanations of the mpreg.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek

Chapter 3: It Looks Like a Peanut!

"Jim? Come on mate! Snap out of it!" Scotty yells. Jim is too deep into his thoughts to hear him right now.

_No no no no no, this can't be happening right now._

"Jim!" He yells once more, starting to get fed up.

Then it hit him. No literally, he got hit. Scotty slapped Jim on the cheek and broke his train of thought, "OW! The hell was that for!?" Jim whined, rubbing his face as it turned crimson red due to how hard Scotty hit him.

"You were ignorin' me! I thought you were going into shock or somethin'." Scotty casually shrugged, like as if the slap was nothing. It angered Jim.

Scotty could have _sworn_ he saw Jim tear up just a bit, "Oh my god are you about to cry?" He said in a pathetic voice.

"What?! No way!" Jim lied. It was those damn pregnancy hormones making him like that. Scotty sure did slap him hard, but not hard enough to make a grown ass man cry, he thought angrily.

"Aw Jim, it's ok! You're pregnant, of course you're going to act like this." He chuckled, then receiving a glare from Jim.

Jim and Scotty's silly moment was interrupted by doctor McCoy knocking the door and letting himself in, "I have important news to discuss with you Mr Kirk-"

"Please, enough with the Mr. Just call me Jim," he smiled.

"Ok, Jim. There is something I need to tell you about the Vulcan fertility history. Since the man you slept with was a Vulcan, I thought it would be important that you'd know this." He cleared his throat. "There had only been one human in history to bear a Vulcan child and that human was a woman, making you the first man to be impregnated by one. According to research, human males who normally get pregnant, deliver their baby with a cesarean, because the uterus they have does not have a birth canal for them to deliver." He explains and Jim is feeling even more anxious to where the doctor's getting at. "But for you, that's different, because the Vulcan DNA is going to change you. When 2 Vulcan males have intercourse and one of them is impregnated, the other's semen will change their body over the course of the 9 months, meaning your uterus will have a birth canal to help you deliver the baby."

"_What?_" Jim and Scotty both exclaimed.

"Wait- wait- wait just a minute!" Jim shakes his head, "You're telling me, that I'm going to give birth to it naturally?! How is that even possible!? I don't have the right parts, no man has the right parts to do it naturally!" He yelled, confused and anxious.

"Well...the Vulcan DNA will create a birth canal that will connect your uterus to your rectum." Dr McCoy explained, giving a dull smile.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to be sick." Jim says, going pale. Luckily he isn't nauseous enough to actually bring back everything he ate today.

Scotty on the other hand was silently grossed out. He did NOT need to know that, oh my god.

"Moving on from all the gross stuff now, I want to do an ultrasound on you. I need to check the foetus' health and how far along you are." Dr McCoy says, while everyone gets up and follows him to a different room.

He leads them into a fairly small room that has an ultrasound machine and a bed right next to it for the patient. At least this one looked much more comfortable than the last.

"Are you wearing anything underneath that uniform?" McCoy questions, pointing to Jim.

"Uh, yeah I'm wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Do you want me to take it off?" Stupid question, of course he has to take it off.

"Yes I need you to do that. And once you're done, I want you to lay on the bed, lift your shirt up and unbutton your jeans. Don't take them off though." He chuckled, getting he machine ready.

Jim did as he was told and took off his work's uniform. He felt so much to better to be out of it. He was stating to feel stuffy in it because he'd been wearing it the whole day. He wondered if Scotty felt the same way. He gave the oil stained uniform to Scotty to hold and laid down on the bed, lifted his t-shirt up and unbuttoned his jeans. Jim's stomach was still pretty flat, considering he's only 2 months.

"Need a hand to hold?" Scotty joked.

"Piss off Scotty," Jim chuckled at his friend's stupid humour. He could have sworn he hear McCoy secretly laugh along with Scotty.

"This going to be a little cold," McCoy said, holding a bottle of clear gel above Jim's lower stomach.

He squirted it and Jim immediately flinched at the cold contact with the gel, "sorry," The doctor smiled apologetically. "Here we go, you ready?"

"More than ever." Jim lied. Hell, he was as nervous as ever.

Once the doctor placed the ultrasound probe beneath Jim's belly button, he began moving it around and searching. A few seconds of searching and then there it was. The faint sound of a very fast heartbeat becoming louder and louder as McCoy gently pressed on Jim's stomach.

"There's your baby's heartbeat," McCoy said not looking at Jim.

Jim was in awe. "That's...that's it's heartbeat?" He mumbles. "It's so fast.." He concerned, yet was mesmerised by the rhythm. "Scotty, do you hear that?" He says in a low voice, turning to his friend who was also awed by this.

"Thas' amazing." Scotty whispers to Jim. "And yeah it's very very fast too. Is that normal, doctor?"

"Yeah that's perfectly normal. And by the looks of it, you're just over 2 months, making you about 9 weeks along. And the foetus looks pretty healthy." He said, finally looking at Jim. "Would you like to see it?"

Jim's eyes widened, "y-yes, I want to see it." He hesitated.

McCoy without a word, turns the medium sized screen around and points to a little black and white blob on the screen. "It's about the size of your pinky finger right now."

"Oh my god it looks like a peanut." Scotty said, getting up to have a closer look.

Jim squints a bit and turns his head, "oh yeah it does too!" He exclaimed. "Do you think it's going to have pointy ears like a Vulcan?"

"Most likely," Mccoy replied.

Jim didn't really mind that the baby's half will be like Spock. But that was also his baby in there, growing inside of him. Jim felt his heart clench at the sight of it. It was so cute and tiny. He just kept staring at it, not wanting to take his eyes off the screen. He then felt the sudden urge to take his hand and place it protectively over his stomach, but he avoided doing so.

* * *

McCoy, Jim and Scotty all went back to the room that they were in before. Jim seems to have calmed down a bit more and Scotty seems a bit..excited?

"Jim, before you leave I need you to take this," McCoy says as he hands him a piece of paper and pills, "these are prenatal vitamins, I want you to take two when you wake up in the morning and two before bed. And if you want something to help with the nausea, have crackers and water for breakfast, it helps a lot. Also, I'm booking you for another appointment for when you reach your 5th month."

"Great, thank you doc. Just one question though," Jim says right before he leaves, "when does the nausea stop?"

"That'll stop when you finish your first trimester., when you enter your fourth month. By then, you might actually start to show." McCoy chuckled.

Jim looks down at his flat stomach then back up again. He groans in response. _Great_. Another month of morning horror and then a side dish of looking fat for the next several months.

"Thanks doc, I'll see you in 3 months." Jim waved.

Both men went outside to the nurse's desk and got told what date to come for Jim's next appointment. Jim flirtatiously winked at the nurse right before he left, resulting in Scotty rolling his eyes. Typical.

Once they were finally outside, Scotty exploded in a happy outburst, "I'm gonna be an uncle!"

"Scotty, quiet down! People are looking at us." Jim said, feeling extremely embarrassed.

"Sorry, got just a wee bit excited for a second ther'." Scotty said, in a lower toned voice.

Both men headed towards Jim's car and got in. Jim didn't start the car because he was too busy reading the list that the doctor gave him of what he should and shouldn't eat.

"What does it say?" Scotty asked, trying to take a peak.

"Obviously it says I shouldn't be allowed to have alcohol and...coffee. God damn it, I don't wanna give up coffee! It's enough that I have to give up going to the bar now!" Jim complained, "damn I'm going to have to tell Noah about this."

"Jim relax, it isn't that bad. You're doing this for health reasons. Besides, it's only for a few more months." Scotty compromised.

"Yeah I don't know about that." Jim murmured.

"Ey! What's that supposed t'mean?" Scotty almost growled.

"Nothing! Relax Scotty, jeez." Jim sighs, finally taking off and driving to his apartment. On the way, the car ride was silent and Scotty eyed him suspiciously a few times without Jim noticing.

* * *

"Jim what's the matter with you?" You've been acting a bit funny since we left the doctor's." Scotty finally says after fifteen minutes of none of them talking the whole of the car ride.

They arrived at the apartment and Jim has ignored what Scotty had just said until he went inside and lazily sat on the couch. Still not a word.

"Don't give me this silent treatment crap, were not in high school." Scotty said, clearly annoyed by Jim's behaviour. "Bloody hell Jim w-"

"I don't know if I want to keep the baby!" He interrupted, finally speaking.

Scotty stood there in front of Jim, all the emotion gone from his face not knowing what to say next.

"Jim..what...are you-" He stuttered, not able to find the right words.

"I said I'm not sure ok! I don't know what to decide! I just need some space right now." Jim stood up, rubbing his face.

He walked to the the kitchen, avoiding eye contact with Scotty and grabbed a glass of water, "Scotty I just need time to think right now." He said taking a gulp of water then heavily leaning in the kitchen bench top.

Scotty knew what he meant. He really did need to be left alone. He wasn't upset, because he knew that Jim really did need some air right now.

"Take your time Jim. Just think about all of this before you do anything," was all Scotty said before he left.

Jim audibly sighed and went to get ready to take a shower. He felt so much under stress right now. If he kept the baby, what about the other father? The Vulcan is probably back with his girlfriend right now. He doesn't want to tell him. If he didn't keep the baby, he would still feel horrible. Killing an innocent life? That makes him feel sick just thinking about that. He just doesn't know anymore.

* * *

A week had passed since the doctor's appointment and Jim was at work. Both Scotty and him had decided to never bring up the subject of keeping the baby since then. Scotty had decided to give Jim all the time he needs to think about it and he didn't want to pressure him at all. But today was different. Jim finally spoke about it and told him his decision.

"Scotty I'm keeping it." He says, slightly wincing. Any moment now Scotty was going to have another happy outburst.

"REALLY?" Scotty shouts, his voice echoing around the place. Everyone around them looked toward Scotty and Jim faceplamed himself, making Scotty feel a bit awkward. "Sorry..I mean, really?" He whispers this time.

"Yes Scotty. But..." He winces even more this time, "I'm not going to tell the father about it."

"What!? Are you out of your god damn mind!?" Scotty almost shouted.

"Scotty calm down. Just think about it. I don't think it would be nice if I just turned up at Spock's door saying, 'hey, remember me? I'm having your baby, I hope you have a good day' and then leave it at that." He sarcastically stated, "I don't want to burden him with such a responsibility. Besides, I can take care of this kid on my own."

"Yeah right." Scotty laughs. Jim glares at him and he immediately stops. "Are you _sure_ you're ready to take such responsibility like this Jim?" He said, serious this time.

"It can't be all that bad. Besides I'm thinking of telling my mother about this and maybe she'll help me out." Jim shrugs, "it's been a pretty long time since someone has lived with her and I think she wouldn't mind if I ask her for help and stay with her until I've settled things down."

"Sounds like you've got it planned." Scotty smiled. "Also, I think you're going to need a new job. This one's too dangerous for your health."

"Yeah you're right. I guess I'll have to go and tell our boss Michael about this." Jim sighed.

"It's a shame that you'll have to quit though. You're one of the best workers here." Scotty shakes his head.

"Yeah I guess." Jim blushes a little at the compliment, "I better go and talk to him now though before my shift ends. Catch you later Scotty!" he said, running off.

* * *

"Wow..so you're really pregnant?" Michael says with a gruff voice. To Jim he sounded like a guy who had a voice box that was made of sandpaper.

Michael was a pretty big and chubby man in his early 40s. He was nice to his employees, but when it came to running the business, he was a very serious man and he took this workplace seriously.

"Yes I am, sir. And I need to quit this job when I find a new one because of the harsh environnement this one has." Jim explained.

"Well for one, congratulations, and second, I'm ok with you finding a new job, but damn were going to miss you in here because you are one of out best employees." He smiles sadly.

"Yeah, that's actually what Scotty said a while ago." Jim chuckled, shyly looking down.

"How far along are you?" Michael questioned in a curious tone.

"I'm about 10 weeks now," Jim answered with pride.

"Well, again congratulations, I hope it all works out well. Good luck in finding a new job. You can also leave work earlier today if you want, you look like you need some rest." Michael said in a soft tone.

"Thank you sir." Jim said, happy that he gets to leave early. He did actually look a bit tired today.

He later went home that same afternoon, and took a really long nap. He'd been feeling so fatigued in the past few weeks and all he really wanted was to sleep all day.

This sure is going to be a long and hard 7 months.

**A/N: I hope you guys did enjoy this chapter. Again sorry for any spelling mistakes, I really do my best to get rid of them. Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! Please do review on this chapter if you can though, I want you to tell me your opinions! I really need them to help me keep going! So yeah, new chapter every week and if I'm nice enough, I'll post two! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! New chapter and it's longer than usual! I hope this is a good one because I tried adding more detail to it. Again I am sorry to say that Spock is not in this chapter but I will promise you one thing! He will make an appearance before the baby is born ;) For now, enjoy this because I have added 3 new characters from the movie and a couple of OC's just to get the story going. Sorry for any mistakes, this chapter was written and edited in the middle of night and I was tired. (P.S: Do you like the new cover I put up? :D)**

Warnings for this chapter: Just the usual mpreg.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek.

Chapter 4: Surprise!

Jim had woken up to the sun beaming from the window right at his face, blinding him for a few seconds. He put his hand up, trying to shadow the sun from his eyes as he got up groggily from bed. It was 10 in the morning and Jim was so relived to not have the nauseous feeling that he'd been having for the past month. The nausea was finally dying down, considering he'd been eating crackers each morning like the doctor told him. He'd also been keeping a healthier diet by drinking more water and eating more fruits and vegetables along with healthy meals of boiled instead of fried meats. It wasn't all that bad actually, he liked it. And he'd been craving so much for chocolate chip cookies. Last week he wanted them so badly that he bought five boxes and a tub of vanilla ice cream to dip it in.

Today was sunday and it was one of the best sundays to ever come because of such lovely weather. He got up and opened the window in his bedroom to air it out. He then headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. As he looked in the mirror, his eyes went down to his waist. The t-shirt he was wearing was one of his tight t-shirts. He turned to his side and observed his waist a bit more. There was a slightly visible curve to his stomach and maybe if he wore something a little bigger, it wouldn't show at all. A smile formed on his face as he rubbed it lightly. He wondered when it would start to move. He's always wanted to know what that feels like.

Later, after having his moment, he took a quick shower, then got dressed in his jeans (which were getting really tight around his waist), a grey t-shirt and a nicely coloured brown sweater that his mother had given him for Christmas last year, and went out for some breakfast at the diner. He was sick of having the same boring old cereals that he always has. He needed something better, like pancakes or waffles.

There was a small diner down the road from where he lived, so he didn't need his car. Besides, walking was good exercise for him.

He entered 'Paul's Diner' and the bell that was hanging above the door frame, rung. He never really considered coming here before, but now he's glad because once he had entered, a wave of delicious smells gushed at him, making his stomach grumble with hunger.

He sat on one of the high chairs next to the register, looking at the breakfast menu that was already placed on the bench. After searching for what he wanted he looked around for a waiter or waitress to help him.

"Excuse me," Jim called out politely, spotting a waiter. "I'm ready to take my order."

"What would you like sir?" The young man asked. He was an Asian guy who had quite a charming face and short silky black hair. He looked about mid 20s and he seemed to have such kindness in his eyes and one hell of a smile.

"Ah, yes, I would like the double blueberry pancakes with vanilla ice cream and maple syrup." Jim ordered as he looked at the menu. "And a glass off milk would be nice." He said, finally looking up and smiling at the young man.

"Awesome, I'll get your order as soon as possible," he said, taking the laminated menu from Jim.

Jim didn't wait too long for his order, but in the mean time he looked around, observing the place. Something had caught his attention though, a sign that was on the wall behind the register.

_'Waiter or Waitress needed here for a job. Please contact the manager if you want to be employed here.'_

Jim looked at the sign and thought about it. Maybe getting a job here wouldn't be so bad. He was sure that it would be good enough for now until the baby would come. Besides, the people who work here seem nice and place's hygiene was pretty good. It would seem like a clean and healthy job.

Jim ate his breakfast and was nearly full. Those pancakes were so delicious. He wished that he could eat more but if he did any more than that, he would probably bring all back up. After he paid for the breakfast, he asked the young waiter if he could talk to the manager about getting a job here. The man was happy to take Jim upstairs outside the manager's office.

"Just wait right here, sir. I'll give him a call from downstairs and tell him that you're waiting outside," he said. "I'm Sulu by the way." He held his hand out.

Jim shook his hand and gave a friendly smile, "Hi Sulu, I'm Jim, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Good luck in getting this job, you look right for it." He said, letting go of Jim's hand.

"Uh, thanks Sulu. I'll just wait out here while you go back down." Jim sat down on one of the waiting chairs.

"Awesome, I'll be quick." He said, hurrying back downstairs.

Jim waited for about ten minutes until the door right next to him opened. A man who looked well in his forties stepped out. He wore a white buttoned shirt and regular jeans. He looked like a normal town's guy. Although he had one of those weird looking thick moustaches that covered his upper lip.

"Hello there I'm Robert. Robert Miller, manager of Paul's diner." He said, holding his hand out for Jim to shake. Everyone seemed so polite here.

"Hi, I'm James Kirk. But you can call me Jim." He introduced himself, shaking Robert's hand firmly.

"Please, come into my office," he smiled gesturing to the door.

Jim stepped into a medium sized office that contained a large desk, a few chairs, file cabinets and large locked safe. It seemed a little bit messy but it wasn't that bad.

They both sat down and their rightful chairs and Robert started talking, "So Jim, you're thinking of working here? Tell me a bit about yourself."

"Well, there isn't really much to tell. I'm 27, I live on my own, I work as a mechanic down town, but I'm going have to quit that job once I find a new one and hopefully this is the right one." Jim said, hoping that was good enough.

"Hmm, I see. And why do you want to switch jobs? You seem like a strong looking fella. Why would you wanna work at a diner?" Robert questioned.

"Well, I have to quit my current job because of the harsh environment. It's too unhealthy for me, because..well..because I'm pregnant and I need a job with a better atmosphere." He hesitated, mentally wincing, hoping that he would still get the job.

Roberts eyes slightly widened, he moved forward from his chair, leaning his elbows on the desk, "Oh you're pregnant?" He asked and Jim nodded. "How far along are you?"

"I'm three months now." He answered quickly.

"And why isn't the other father the one getting the job? Why you?" Robert questioned further.

"Oh..uh..there..is no father. I mean- He's not here." Jim said nervously. He felt uncomfortable talking about this so he shifted in his seat.

"Pardon me, I'm sorry for asking, that was a bit too personal. Please forgive me," Robert apologised, realising how Jim was uncomfortable talking about the topic.

"No, it's ok. I'm probably going to get that a lot so I might as well get used to it," Jim smiled a fake smile.

"Well Jim, just because you're pregnant that doesn't mean I can't give you the job. I may have to put you on light duty soon though because of your condition but for now, you can serve tables or work at the register." Robert said, "congratulations, you're a new employee to Paul's diner." He smiled shaking Jim's hand again.

Jim's faced lighted up, he couldn't believe it was that simple, "thank you so much Mr Miller, I greatly appreciate you taking me in. I will do my best at the job."

"That's great kid, I like how you think. Now I gotta show you around the diner and introduce you to our current employees. I'm sure they'll love you." Robert said with enthusiasm.

He showed Jim around the place and then brought him to the kitchen. In there were two chefs who were currently working on their orders. Two chefs may have not been a lot but it was a small kitchen and small diner, two of them did seemed fair.

"This here is Tucker," Robert said, pointing to a pale man who looked in his late twenties, who also had a shaved head and a scrawny body. He was wearing a singlet and an apron around his waist and his job was to handle the oven and the baking goods.

"EY BOBBY!" Tucker happily shouted, "who's the new guy?"

"This here is Jim! He's our new employee," Robert happily announced and Jim waved at the man.

"Nice to see you Jim! I hope you have fun working around here!" Tucker said getting back to the oven.

"And that one there is Chekov. He's the greatest pancake and party flipper you'll ever meet." He said, proudly smiling at the boy.

Chekov looked like he was a teenager ready to go into to adulthood. He had golden curls that freely hung around his head. They seemed so mesmerising due to the fact that there were so golden. He also had the biggest light marble blue eyes ever, it was filled with such joy and enthusiasm.

"It's very nice to meet you!" Chekov said in a very strong Russian accent. He seemed like such a nice boy with such a gleeful tone in his voice.

"Nice to meet you too Chekov. Nice to meet every one of you!" Jim smiled happily at all of them.

"Well," Robert said patting Jim's shoulder, "let me introduce you to the two waiters outside."

They both exited the kitchen and went behind the register. Sulu and a young woman were standing next to each other, Sulu was currently receiving money from a customer and the woman just loitering.

"I've noticed you've already met Sulu," Robert gestured to him then to the woman, "and this beautiful young woman here is my daughter, Lauren. Guys, welcome our new waiter, Jim."

Lauren looked like she has just turned twenty. She had long beautiful golden brown hair that hung freely on her shoulders. She seems like a strong and independent person, yet she has that small smirk on her face that showed that she had a bit of cheekiness in her personality.

"Damn," she almost purred, getting a full look at Jim. "You're kinda cute." She winked flirtatiously.

"Lauren. Manners." Robert warned, receiving an eye roll from his daughter. "Sorry about that, she's always like this. Gets it from her mother." He chuckled.

"No it's ok, I'm totally fine with that," Jim cleared his throat and Sulu lightly snorted.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. Get back to work you two." Robert chuckled again. "Well, since I've introduced you to everyone around here, I guess I should tell you what your duties are going to be. I'm going to get you to wait the tables for now and when you get further along in your pregnancy-"

"You're pregnant?" Lauren exclaimed. She now had the look of guilt in here eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to- from before- I-" she stuttered nervously.

"No it's fine. Don't worry I'm not mad." Jim tried to calm her.

Robert just rolled his eyes at his daughter and Sulu was behind her trying not to burst out laughing. Out of sheer embarrassment, Lauren shamelessly walked off into the kitchen.

"Ah, don't worry about her. She'll get over it. As I was saying," Robert continued, "when it gets harder for you I'm going to start to get you to sit and work at the register. Sulu here will train you for a couple of weeks once you start working here. You can begin Thursday and work five days a week. Got it?"

"Got it! I'm also looking forward to it." Jim smiled, clasping his hands together. Yes! He now had 3 days off to relax.

"Alright, that's great. I'll leave you to it." He finally said, leaving.

Jim was so happy to get the job. He feels that he's going to enjoy it, especially with everyone who is working here, they seem great.

"Congratulations on the pregnancy by the way." Sulu said. "And on getting the job of course."

"Oh, thanks man." Jim smiled. "I look forward to getting trained here. Can't wait to actually start working." He said, walking around the register, "well I better go home and call my other boss and tell him that I'm quitting my old job. It was nice meeting you Sulu!" Jim said waving at him.

"Nice meeting you too! Have a great week!" He waved as Jim left.

* * *

Jim was back home chilling on the couch. He called his boss Michael and finally quit his old job and now he had just gotten off the phone with Scotty, telling him about the new job and about everyone who worked there. Scotty was pretty happy for him. He even promised that he would come for breakfast before work sometimes just to see Jim, and for the food of course. Before they hung up, Scotty reminded Jim to call his mother to tell him about the whole pregnancy. Jim of course promised Scotty that he would call her later when gets back from the grocery store. He's been running low on some things.

While he was at the supermarket in the cereal isle, he stopped and froze all of a sudden. He felt a flutter in his stomach.

"Oh my god." He whispered to himself, putting his hand directly to his slightly curved bump, where the movement was.

Then he felt it again, on his hand as well. That fluttering sensation, it felt _amazing_.

"You're finally here." He whispered to his small bump, rubbing it lovingly or a few seconds then getting back to grocery shopping with a huge smile on his face. His baby finally moved and it felt so fantastic.

Jim came back home, sorted out the groceries in their rightful places and had just gotten off the phone with his mother. He hasn't told her yet, but he said that he had a surprise for her once he comes and visits her on Tuesday. He got her all hyped up in that phone call, she was excited to hear what he had to tell her.

But now, finally, a free sunday afternoon with no phone calls to make, no errands to run, or nothing else. Jim got changed into something comfortable and went to take an afternoon nap.

He laid there in bed on his side, almost falling asleep until he felt the flutter again. Immediately, his hand went to his stomach and smiled as his baby moved again. God, it felt amazing. He could never get tired of that feeling.

It stopped moving for a while, giving Jim time to finally fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

Tuesday has finally come and Jim was getting ready to go to his mother's. He wore the baggiest t-shirt and sweater that he could find in his wardrobe. He really wanted this to be a surprise for her. Hopefully she'll be happy and she finds out. Most likely she will since it would be nice to have a son who will finally provide you with a grandchild.

The drive to her house wasn't that far. It took about twenty minutes to get there, and Jim had tried to constantly empty his bladder all morning and noon, just incase he doesn't need to go during the drive. Because since he was pregnant, he has had the constant need to pee every hour or so.

When he arrived to the suburb of where his mother lives, many flashbacks of his childhood memories ran though his mind. His mother still lived in the same house from his childhood. Every since his father died, she really couldn't move on. She loved him too much to do that.

The lane he drove though contained beautiful white houses with perfectly trimmed grass and perfectly built picket fences. It was the prefect place to live in if you ever wanted to raise a family or just grow old.

Jim found his old house and parked in the driveway. He noticed that his mother, Winona had been waiting for him at the front door.

"Jimmy!" She cried happily, holding her arms out for a hug as Jim got out of the car.

"Hey mom. It's been a while," he said tiredly.

"It's been too long!" She exclaimed, hugging her son. "Now, what was the surprise that you wanted to tell me about? I've been dying to know," she smiled, letting go of the hug.

"Well.." He smirked, "why don't you hug me again, tightly this time and maybe you'll realise what the surprise is." He said, containing himself from telling her.

"Oh ok then," Winona hugged him again, confused.

The hug lasted a little while longer than the last until Winona let out a high pitched gasp. "Jim.." she gasped again, letting go of the hug and look down at his middle, "are you..?"

"Yes I am," he answered before she could ask the question.

"Oh my god!" she beamed at him, putting her hand on his stomach.

"Surprise!" He cheered holding his hands up and gesturing himself.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" She yells, making Jim wince at how loud she is. "My, my, my Jimmy. You're getting a little big already. How far along are you?" She questioned, still having her hand on his stomach.

"I'm three months now," he smiled shyly, looking down.

"Aw sweetie, congratulations!" She hugged him again. "Come inside and tell me all about it, I'll get us something to drink." She said, leading him inside the house.

Jim and his mother both sat in the living room, sipping on the tea that Winona made. Jim had told her everything, from meeting Spock to quitting his old job and getting his new one.

"Oh Jim.." She sighed. "So you're never going to tell Spock?" She asked sadly.

"Until now, I don't think so." Jim replied until he realised how upset his mother looked, "Mom look..just think about it. He's probably back with his girlfriend by now and you know, he seemed young and maybe he was happy the way he was in life. I don't want to give him the responsibly of a kid. Besides I'm not even ready for any kind of relationship if it were possible to get into one with him."

"I understand Jim." Winona breathed out, "I may be a little disappointed but that doesn't mean I'm not happy to be a grandmother right now. As long as you're happy, I guess I'm happy as well." She cheered up a bit.

"Thanks mom." Jim said, looking down at his warm tea and smiling.

Jim took a deep and shaky breath, placing his hand on the side of his stomach, smiling hard. Winona's eyes widened, her hand twitching, wanting to feel what Jim was feeling, "did it just move?" She said in awe.

"Yeah, you wanna feel?" Jim held his hand out and Winona just nodded and gave her hand.

He placed her hand right in the middle of his stomach and they waited for a few silent moments until Winona felt that very light fluttery feeling against the palm of her hand.

She gasped, smiling at the small bump, "You're only 3 months and it's already started moving?" She frowned in awe.

"Yeah I guess it's because she's half a Vulcan. Pretty strong genes." He said.

"She?" Winona looked up at him, eyebrow raised. "It's a girl?"

"Ah, no.." He scratched his head. A habit he seemed to develop whenever he got a bit anxious, "actually I don't know. I'm just assuming it is."

Winona just shook her head chuckling, "that's adorable, Jim."

"Shut up," he said shyly making Winona chuckle even more.

It was starting to get late at Jim's old house and he had to head home. In the time he spent there with his mother, she showed him his old bedroom, untouched and just the way he left it when he moved out. He felt nostalgic to be in that house again. He missed it a lot. Winona had also prepared the both of them a nice meal. It was mashed potatoes, roasted lamb, chopped carrots and pumpkin soup. He felt so stuffed after eating the delicious meal, even his baby seemed to enjoy it by moving after every few bites he took.

"You better come by again Jim. Whenever you can." Winona called out from the front door as Jim was heading to his car.

"I sure will try mom. You take care!" He said getting in his car and waving at her.

He reversed from the driveway and drove off to home. Today was a good day for Jim. He felt heavy weight lifted from his shoulders after telling his mom everything. He was glad that he had someone to talk to about this besides Scotty. When he had seen the look on his mother's face today when he told her that the other father was clueless about this, he started having second thoughts. He just wasn't sure anymore.

**A/N: Again sorry for any mistakes in this chapter, I don't think I checked it over properly this time :( But I hope it was still understandable. Did you guys think the characters were written well in this chapter? Please let me know so I can improve! Also, sorry if the OC's were crap, at least I tried hahaha. But yeah, please do review and tell me what you think of this chapter! I will be updating again next week xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the big delay on this chapter. I just started school and everything's been getting in the way and I've had no time to write :( But hey! I tell you something - Spock is coming in the next chapter! YEY. So yeah, this chapter has a wee bit of retarded grammatical errors because I'm too lazy to go over it but I'm sure you'll manage c: Enjoy x**

Warnings for this chapter: Just the usual Mpreg.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

Chapter 5: That Warm Feeling of Home

It's been a month since Jim had gotten the job at the diner. He was starting to show, which was a problem for him. He tried his best to hide his baby bump by buying bigger sized t-shirts and maternity jeans with the black elastic waistband instead of buttons and flyers. It helped him, but not enough. Some people still noticed and decided to be nosy about it.

He was at the diner as usual, working on his day shift. He served tables and handled the register. Jim seemed to have developed a friendship with everyone who works here. Even some of the customers who come here daily. He got along really well with everyone, especially Lauren. Even after that embarrassing moment that happened last time, it was all forgotten. His training went on for 2 weeks and got used to place very easily. Scotty had also come into the diner whenever he could when Jim was in his working hours. Scotty had enjoyed the diner's company along with Jim's whenever he went.

"Order for tabel 3 iz ready!" Chekov called out to Jim, placing 2 plates of waffles on the bench top. Chekov was Jim's favourite. He's like the little brother he never had. He was just so innocent and so cute and everyone seemed to have thought the same.

Jim quickly grabbed the plates of waffles and jar of water and walked over to a table that two old looking women had sat in, "Here's your order ladies. Waffles, one with strawberry drizzle and the other with maple syrup and ice cream." Jim smiled sweetly and in return the women did too. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Oh no, dear that would be just fine," one of them said with her kind elderly voice.

As Jim was just about to walk away one of the women let out a very tiny high pitched gasp, "dear? I hope it isn't rude to ask, but are you with child?" she smiled.

Jim sighed and smiled, "yes I am."

"Oh how exciting!" she almost whispered, beaming at him, "how far along are you?"

"I'm about 4 months now." Jim answered for what looked like the one hundredth time to the one hundredth customer today.

"Aw, you and the other father must be so happy!" The other woman cheered.

"No ma'm, I'm on my own." Jim shrugged.

"Oh dear...that must be so hard.." the old woman lowered her voice.

"No, it's not as tough as it looks." he chuckled.

"Oh trust me darling, it is actually harder than it seems. Good luck, and thank you for the waffles." the both smiled sweetly. Jim smiled back and walked away, feeling slightly uneasy.

"Hey Jim are you ok?" Lauren asked, worried for the uncomforted look on Jim's face.

"Oh no, I'm good. I'm just getting sick of people asking me about my kid's dad." He complained.

"That sucks. At least your shift ends in fifteen minutes. And besides, you're going to your mom's today for the weekend, it should be a good day, and just ignore those old coots back there." Lauren smiled.

"Thanks Lauren. I guess you're right." Jim said then went to get the order for the next table.

Later on, Jim's shift finished and was so relieved that he was finally getting out of the diner. He was pretty tired, considering he was working for six hours straight today. He went home, packed a duffle bag and headed to his mom's house.

* * *

"Jim! It's so good to have you again darling," Winona smiled, hugging her son.

"Hey mom," he said tiredly.

"Oh, Jim you sound so tired." she worried, "Look, why don't I just make dinner and then you can go sleep. Is that ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok with that." Jim replied. He was starving anyway.

Winona made meatballs and spaghetti for dinner and Jim was stuffed. He had eaten so much that Kirk Jr was moving around a lot. Maybe it liked Winona's cooking so much, Jim thought.

"Well I'm going to head to bed." Jim said, sounding more tired than he had been earlier.

"Sweet dreams Jim." Winona smiled sympathetically as she took the dirty plates away.

Jim stepped inside his old room and huffed out a chuckle as he observed it. Everything was still as it is. It was a plain room. Maybe a couple of posters on the wall and stickers on the wardrobe but on his dresser, was all of his trophies from high school. There was a trophy for playing chess, competing in the one hundred metre runs. They were all in first place. Jim may have a genius mind yet he tried his best to be an average kid in high school.

After admiring his awards for a few moments, Jim dressed himself in a long grey nightshirt and kept his boxers on. He was starting to have a bit of difficulty doing simple things now, like bending down to take of his pants or put his shoes on. His stomach was starting to get in the way of things but it wasn't all that bad. Although the back pain had slowly started. He got in his old bed, piling up some some pillows to support his back. He started thinking about what he was going to do in the morning. Thank god it was the weekend, he can probably sleep in tomorrow.

Jim lost his train of thought when he felt movement from his baby. He smiled, placing his hand on his stomach and rubbed small circles, calming it down.

"Go to sleep baby." He whispered, still rubbing smooth and gentle circles.

He turned on his side because he was starting to get uncomfortable. Moments later, when the baby stopped moving, he fell into a deep and blissful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Jim had been woken to the smell of the most delicious thing ever. It smelled like creamy buttery pancakes that was so fresh, that the smell could light up a sky from a rainy day. It reminded him of the time when had first entered the diner that he works in. Almost the same smell of deliciousness.

"Jim! Wake up! I made pancakes!" Winona shouted from downstairs.

Jim looked over at his digital clock, it read 9:00am. It was so early and he wanted to sleep in, but those damn pancakes are making his stomach grumble with hunger. Ah screw it, he's getting up.

"Coming!" Jim replied after getting out of bed.

He went to the bathroom to do his business and brushed his teeth then went downstairs still in his nightshirt and boxers. He also had ruffled morning hair which looked really adorable.

"Good morning sleepy head." Winona cheered as she passed Jim a plate with a stack of three pancakes drizzled with maple syrup.

"mornin'." He murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Get any goodnight's sleep?" she asked as she took in a mouthful of pancakes.

"Yeah. This little one here was moving a lot during the night." He chuckled, patting his stomach and Winona just giggled in response, then taking another mouthful of pancakes.

"What do you want to do today?" Winona asked after swallowing.

"Hmm..I'm not really sure. You got anything in mind?" Jim asked, seeing that his mom looked like she already had something to say before he even spoke.

"Well..I'm thinking we should go shopping today." Winona said hoping Jim would say yes.

"Shopping? For what?" He said taking a bite of his pancakes. My God, they were so delicious and the taste was so mesmerising that Jim wanted to moan with pleasure. "Mom, these are so delicious." he moaned.

"Haha, thanks," She laughed softly. "And shopping for baby stuff! For you!"

"Baby stuff?" Jim said with pancakes still in his mouth. "Mom, we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl." he swallowed.

"Yeah I know, I know. But it's not so wrong to have a bit of fun for once. I'm sure we'll have a great time Jim." She said, hope in her eyes.

"Ok fine." Jim groaned playfully. "But would you please let me have seconds after this?" Jim smiled with puppy eyes.

"Of course you can sweetie." Winona laughed, consuming a generous amount of pancakes in her mouth this time.

* * *

Jim and Winona were out at the mall searching for some stores that would be suitable for him and his baby. They found a little store that contained a lot of baby things and maternity clothing for both men and women. This seemed to be the best place to look. There were sections for baby boys, baby girls and both genders. There was also a section for toys that were split into three parts - boys, girls and both genders.

"I feel so weird being here." He whispered to Winona, pulling his over sized jumper down, to hide his growing middle.

"Hey, a lot of men go through this, and women too. It's alright to feel a little nervous, since it's your first time." Winona smiled sweetly at him, almost instantly making Jim feel better. "And hey since we don't know the gender of your baby, then we can look in the all genders section." She said, grabbing his arm and walking towards it.

They both looked at the little one piece pyjamas first. They were so cute. The colours consisted of light shades of green, yellow and white with little animal decorations on them. Perfect for both genders. They picked out two yellow and two white footie pyjamas. Jim liked the yellow better because it had a cute little elephant on it.

As they look around some more, Jim froze in the middle of the toys' section. His gaze turning towards something further back in the store. It was a crib, and it was the most beautifully built crib Jim had ever seen. He walked up to it, gently caressing the dark coloured and varnished mahogany wood that had little carvings of the moon and starts on it's frame. It was perfect.

"That's a nice crib," Winona popped out of no where, causing Jim to slightly flinch away from his deep thoughts. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." she chuckled.

"It's ok. And yeah, this crib is perfect." He smiles.

Later after admiring the crib, they leave and head to other places for Jim this time. They picked out clothing that finally made Jim comfortable enough to move around in. Today seemed like a very nice day. Jim enjoyed spending some quality time with his mother. And since there's a baby coming on the way, Winona had been ten times happier than she had been in years.

* * *

The weekend had just ended and Jim has never been so relaxed and happy in such a while. All the time he had spent with his mother in the past two days, was treasured in his thoughts and memories because he hasn't had such a good time with her in a long time. He missed that feeling. That feeling of home. His father may have not been around his whole life, but he was still happy and thankful for his mother. After they went shopping, they stayed at home most of the time, catching each other up on what had been going on in the past couple of years.

Right now, Jim had already packed his duffel bag and was heading out the door.

"Jim, wait!" Winona hesitated, "There's something I've been meaning to ask you, before you leave."

"Sure what's up?" Jim said, walking back into the house, leaving his duffel bag in the car.

They both went inside, and Winona sat down with him at the kitchen table.

"Well Jim there is something I want to offer you." She cleared her throat, "I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me and I would help raise the baby, since there is no one else to support you, I thought it would be the right thing to do...as a mother. And I don't want you to be like me when your father wasn't around."

Jim tensed a little at that last bit his mother said about his father. It took him a few moments, but he finally responded, "I..I don't know what to say mom.."

"You don't have to say anything, honey. Look. Go home now and think about it, I don't want you to rush your decision. Take all the time you need." She smiled, a tint of gloss sparkled in her eyes.

Jim was a little nervous. It was a hard decision and his mother was right, he will need to think about this.

**A/N: yep...shitty ending I know. But I hope it was good enough for now c: I will try to update next week but I won't make any promises (but I do promise to try make time). So yeah, for now, please review and tell me what you think! I will put Spock in the next chapter and I will try and make the other characters more involved with the story! :)**

**ALSO! VERY IMPORTANT! I need you guys to vote! Baby's gender will be revealed VERY soon so...boy or girl?! Tell me in the reviews! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please don't kill me for not updating in so long. Also please don't kill me for this - Spock is in this chapter bUT he isn't going to see Jim...YET. That will be for the next chapter ehehehe it's quite a surprise. Anyway, I only looked over this once, so sorry for the dumb mistakes that I missed but enjoy!~**

Warnings for this chapter: Mpreg and I guess some fluff?

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Star Trek but oh boy if I did..

Chapter 6: My Little Miracle

"Daddy! Daddy! Come on! Come play with me!" The little girl yelled as she ran across a green and grassy backyard. It had a small sandpit, scattered toys all over the floor and a small two seated swing.

"I'm coming, sweetheart just wait up!" Jim called out as he ran after the little girl. He caught her and tickled her playfully causing the youngling to laugh uncontrollably. "I got you now!" He growled playfully.

"Daddy stop it!" She managed between the fit of giggles and laughter, trying to escape Jim's tickle embrace.

He finally let got of her, and they both laid on the grass looking at the clouds. The little girl was huffing and puffing while Jim sat up and stared at her.

She's so beautiful, Jim thought. He looked at her beautiful features, her big bright blue eyes, her wavy jet black hair that hung freely on her shoulders and the most precious inheritance, her pointy Vulcan ears.

Looks just like her fathers, Jim thought as he smiled heartily at his daughter.

"What're you looking at daddy?" The little girl lightly giggled.

"Oh nothing...just at how beautiful you are!" Jim cooed, standing up and carrying her. In response to the compliment the girl just blushed hard, dug her face into Jim's chest and giggled again.

"Where's papa?" She asked, a little bit of concern on her face.

"I don't know he's probably in the house, let's go see." Jim whispered to his daughter as they walked through the backyard door into their house.

"Jim there you are," a familiar voice called. "I have been searching all over for you both."

"Sorry Spock, your daughter and I were just having a bit of fun in the backyard," Jim smiled as he welcomed Spock with a small yet passionate kiss.

"Eww!" The girl said in disgust. "Daddy, papa that's gross!"

Jim laughed and Spock just smirked. Jim then frowned...wait this isn't right, he thought. What's going on here?!

His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise that was getting louder and louder every second. Everything froze and was blurring out as Jim became more aware of what was going on.

He then woke up in his own bed in his apartment with a small gasp. None of that was real..It was all a _dream_. A happy...yet weird dream. Jim looked down at his small bump and rubbed it as the baby moved inside. He smiled and was happy to see that his baby was awake, but then he frowned..why was he dreaming about being with Spock?

For the whole day, this question haunted him.

* * *

Later that same morning, Jim got ready for work and dressed in some comfortable clothing. His middle got bigger and bigger every week (as it seemed) but that didn't stop him from hiding it. He considered himself lucky that he could hide it well because of the same questions that people ask over and over again about the baby. It frustrated him.

"Hey Jim." Lauren greeted him as Jim entered the small locker area next to the kitchen in the diner.

"Hi Lauren," He said groggily.

"Hey what's the matter? You look a bit down." She worried.

"Nah, it's nothing, just a lot going on." he sighed.

"Is this about the offer your mom made you?" She asked, giving him a sympathetic look.

Over the weeks Jim and Lauren had become closer and closer. He always saw her as a littler sister and she always saw him as an older brother. He was thankful to have this kind of relationship with someone, since he was an only child and he'd always wanted another sibling.

"Well..yeah, sort of. I just don't know what to decide. It's been a week.." he sighed again.

"Look, here's my opinion. Moving in with your mom would actually benefit you, because a single man like you taking responsibility for another being? That's going to be hard. Besides, that apartment of yours, you're not going to pay the rent forever you know. You need a big space, because I don't think it's healthy for a kid to grow up in a place like yours. Just think about it, and when you do, Jim, I think you should call your mom as soon as you can, because you never know what could come next, that offer can be gone before you know it." She smiled and walked away, leaving Jim to process what she just said.

Lauren's right. Moving in with his mother won't be so bad. She'd but such great help. Besides, she only lives fifteen to twenty minutes away from the diner and he'd be able to get work easily with his car. He's still thinking about it though.

Later on in the afternoon, Jim had to leave work earlier for his appointment with the doctor. He's a bit jumpy and excited because he's finding out the gender.

He waited outside for Scotty to pick him up. He didn't want to be alone, so Scotty volunteered to come like last time. Jim was happy to say yes, after all, Scotty was like a brother to him, he could go anywhere with him.

"Jimmy!" Scotty called out from the car that was coming closer to Jim.

"Hey Scotty," Jim chuckled as he got in the car and then they drove off to the hospital.

* * *

"James Kirk?" The nurse called out.

Jim and Scotty both went in the same room that they were in last time. They sat in the same chair and they waited for Doctor McCoy.

"Wow, you are gettin' pretty big." Scotty teased.

"Shut up. It's not like as if you're better than me with that beer belly of yours." Jim chuckled, gesturing to Scotty's fat middle. In return, Scotty scowled but then it quickly faded away and he shook his head.

"Jim." McCoy said as he entered the room a few minutes later. "How've you been?"

"I'm great doc. I feel much tired, hungry and painful than I usually am, but apart from that, I'm good." Jim answered truthfully.

"Hmm," McCoy nodded, "All these symptoms are normal, just get off your feet more in the next few days so they don't worsen." He said in a professional manner. "Now, I want to get you in the other room, we're going to see how cooked that bun is."

Jim blinked and frowned at the doctor but then he got up and followed him in the ultrasound room. Just like before, he got up on the table, pulled down his maternity jeans and lifted his sweater up.

"Five months, wow, you're getting big already." McCoy stated.

"Is that a good thing?" Jim asked with concern on his face.

"It's perfectly normal Jim, some babies grow smaller or bigger. It doesn't matter if it's human or Vulcan." McCoy explained.

After setting up the machine, McCoy squirted some gel on Jim's stomach, which still made him flinch because of how cold it was. Then the probe was placed, it roamed all around, McCoy searching as looked at the screen in deep concentration. It was silent for a while, until a really fast sound of a tiny heartbeat filled the room. It made Jim's heart jump and flutter.

"Heartbeat's normal..everything seems healthy. Do you want to find out the gender?" McCoy said a few seconds later.

"W-well..I-" Jim hesitated, unable to find his words.

"Yes! Of course he does!" Scotty interrupted. He looked like he was about to jump out of his chair from excitement any second now.

"Ok then.." McCoy almost smirked. "Jim, the gender of your baby is...a girl!"

Jim was gobsmacked. HE KNEW IT! This whole time he had the feeling that it was going to to be a little half Vulcan half human baby girl.

"Well I'll be darned! I had my bets on a boy!" Scotty said, looking half disappointed.

"Ah well," Jim shrugged, preventing himself from a chuckle fit.

McCoy congratulated Jim and booked him for another appointment six weeks before the due date to discuss further about the pregnancy and the process of delivering. It kind of make Jim uncomfortable talking about this kind of stuff.

Later in the afternoon, Jim is at his apartment calling his mother. She answered after two rings, "hello?"

"Hey mom, it's Jim."

"Oh hey Jim! It's so good to hear from you! What's up honey?"

"A lot of things are up! There's so much I have to tell you. I had an appointment today and I found out the gender." Jim chuckled as his mother squealed a little.

"Oh my god Jim you have to tell me now!" She yelled into the phone speaker, making Jim wince at how loud she is.

"Nope. Not yet. I have to tell you in person." He teased.

"Damn it Jim, you're going to have to get me to wait now! How about you come for a visit this weekend? Also, it's been a week..have you made your decision yet?" she said, her tone getting a little serious.

"Yes, I actually have made my decision, I'll tell you everything when I get there ok?" He smiled, even though he knew she couldn't see it.

He said goodbye and hung up. It has been an exhausting day today. He'd been standing on his feet all day at the diner, but he didn't want to complain. It's just a little pain, no big deal, he would always think to himself.

He laid down on the couch, on his side and turned the TV on to the history channel. There was a documentary on about Greek Mythology and it talked about the ancient God, Zeus and his history. Jim never really found any interest in Greek Mythology, but it was the only decent thing that was on.

About half an hour into the show, he was on the verge of falling asleep. Just as his eyes drooped he was startled. He quickly sat up on the couch, his heart beating really fast. His hand went to his stomach and he huffed a chuckle. He felt tiny little jabs inside.

"Hello there," he spoke to his tummy, receiving another tiny kick. Jim Kirk almost cried. His baby had finally started kicking.

The happiness on his face changed to a look of guilt. He just remembered Spock. He felt bad, because no matter who the other father of the baby is...they shouldn't miss out on any of these firsts. Jim sighed and went to bed, thinking second thoughts about everything.

* * *

He sat there in the middle of his quarters meditating...but the last sessions of meditation is not like the usual. He'd been so distracted, unable to clear his thoughts properly.

'Calm yourself, Spock.' he whispers to himself as he tried harder to clear his thoughts.

It's been almost five months since his last encounter with Jim. Since then, Spock had not been able to get him out of his head. There was something about that human that made Spock like this. He needed to find him. He had been searching for weeks. But it is so very difficult due to how common the name 'Jim' was. He didn't know why he was like this, he just feels like Jim is the one. He hasn't gotten back with Uhura since that night, because since that night..and that kiss they shared in the hallway..Spock _felt_ something. He felt like Jim was destined to be apart of his life somehow. It felt almost like bonding, but it wasn't.

He needed air. He needed to go out and distract himself from his thoughts about Jim. An old Vulcan friend of Spock called him a night ago, he had some devastating news, saying that he was violently ill with some incurable disease. Maybe if Spock paid his old friend a visit then that would try and help him a little.

* * *

The weekend came and Jim was on his way to his mother's. He couldn't wait to tell her about the baby and her first kick.

_Her_. He thought. Saying that gave him butterflies.

He was so happy that it was a little girl. He just couldn't wait until she came. The whole car ride, he wondered how Winona would react to all of this.

"Mom I'm here!" Jim let himself in the house with the spare key that Winona gave him at his last visit.

"Hey I'm in the kitchen!" She called out.

Jim walked further inside the house and as he was close to entering the kitchen, he smelt something so delicious that it made him almost drool. He entered the kitchen and saw his mother take out a fresh cake from the oven.

"Teacake!" She announced. "Perfect for tea time."

"Smells awesome." Jim said, coming closer to observe the delicious looking sponge cake.

Later on, Winona cleared up the kitchen and they both sat in the living room.

"It's a girl," he blurted out randomly, to break the silence.

"Oh my GOD! Really?" Winona squealed. She was shaking from the excitement. She then ran over to him putting her hand on his stomach. The baby kicked lightly in return.

"She seems to like you."

"You really think?" She said with hope in her voice.

"Yeah, you'll be an awesome grandmother." Jim smiled.

They talked more and more about the baby and then the conversation led to the decision that Jim has made about Winona's offer.

"So Jim...have you decided yet..?"

"Oh..yeah I um..." He hesitated, "Yes, I'll move in with you."

"Aw honey that's such great news! It would be nice to have someone else to live in this house, because all of this space is too much for one person like me." She smiled, reaching to hug Jim. "And Speaking of great news...Christmas is very soon." She smirked.

In response, Jim laughed and groaned. "I almost forgot about that."

"Hey, so it's not just the two of us, you should invite all of your friends from the diner and Scotty too!"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell them." Jim said.

As Winona went to the kitchen to make some coffee for herself, Jim had a moment. He was thankful. He was thankful that there was a little miracle coming soon to join the Kirk family. He was thankful that he had his mother's support.

It's going to be a wonderful christmas this year.


End file.
